


Magnum Opus

by DontKillBugs



Series: Weblena Week Prompts! [18]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate universe - Mafia, Characters Writing Fanfiction, F/F, Fanfiction, I Cannot Stress that Enough, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, brief negative reference to debbigail, brief reference to cannibalism, in a very negative light, in-universe fanfiction, making fun of fanfic tropes, that is not an actual ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontKillBugs/pseuds/DontKillBugs
Summary: Webby discovers an OTP Prompt Generator. Self-Insert fanfiction ensues.Weblena Week 2019, Day 21: Free Day





	Magnum Opus

**Author's Note:**

> Your Prompt: Webby finding this prompt generator and putting their name together with Lena's name and reacting to the prompts they get.

_The mighty Hell Overlord Webbostopheles cackled with delight, the flames of Hell climbing around her. She gripped her mighty trident, and leveled it at her opponent. She sneered, her razor-sharp fangs glinting in the firelight. _

_Opposite her, the mighty Archaengel Lenaphael_

Wait.

No.

Backspace backspace backspace backspace backspace.

_Opposite her, the mighty Archaengel Lenael_

No, that didn't sound right either. That read like 'Lee-nail.'

_Opposite her, the mighty Archaengel Lena said "Oh, wack."_

Webby pushed herself back from the desk, growling at the ceiling in frustration. Before her, the Word Document loomed, the cursor gently blinking.

"Ah, phooey." Webby highlighted her work and hit the backspace button. The document was instantly empty again. She grumbled as she reopened the web page.

She had found the OTP Prompt Generator during a fan fiction deep dive as Lena showed her the intricacies of fandom. Somewhere between the Dracula Coffee Shop AU and the Ottoman Empire Cannibal Mermaid fanfic (_"Farewell, innocence, it was nice knowing you."), _the link had surfaced in an author's note. Webby had saved it for later when Lena wasn't looking.

Webby glared at the generator.

** _Your prompt:_ ** _ Lena is an angel and Webby is a demon._

Webby moused over to the Generate Prompt button and clicked it again.

_Click._

** _Your prompt:_ ** _ Soulmate AU where if your soulmate is listening to music it’ll be stuck in your head till they stop listening to it. Lena and Webby haven't met yet. Lena is going through their emo phase, and Webby is into bubblegum pop. _

Webby frowned. Had Lena ever actually left her emo phase?

"I don't even like bubblegum pop. Why can't it say showtunes?"

_Click._

** _Your prompt:_ ** _ Lena and Webby cooking something without the recipe, because Webby is confident they know how to cook it from memory. _

Webby smiled. "But that's not fiction, we actually did that! We made a coffee cheesecake and I forgot the cream cheese, and I didn't realize it until Lena was just about to take it out of the oven, and it was more like a biscotti so we still ate it!"

_Click._

** _Your prompt:_ ** _ Lena and Webby playing joyous and silly music to dance around the living room to. _

Eh. Why not.

_Webby's radio_

Backspaaaaaaace.

_Lena's cell phone was set to a TubeTube video with the sound turned all the way up. A twangy Spanish pop song played as the two girlfriends danced with each other. Lena was smiling and super happy and pretty and_

Webby growled. Highlight. Delete.

_Click._

** _Your prompt:_ ** _ Lena and Webby falling asleep together with their heads on the other's shoulder/head in the backseat of the car while their friend is driving. _

Uh.

_Lena and Webby fell asleep with their heads on each other's shoulders in the backseat while Launchpad drove._

Nope. Too unrealistic. Launchpad's driving was waaaaay too exciting to fall asleep during.

_Click._

** _Your prompt:_ ** _ Lena is a genie. Webby stumbles upon Lena, and they wish for Lena to be free so they can be Webby's new friend. This seems awkward to Lena at first, but they warm up to Webby and end up crushing on them. _

Nuh-uh. Nope. No way. Waaaaay too close to home.

_Click._

** _Your prompt:_ ** _ Webby touching Lena's face and telling them that their face is really soft. _

"I _did _that! We both were super happy and we cried!"

_Click._

** _Your prompt:_ ** _ Webby telling Lena a dumb joke just to see their smile. _

"Do that all the time."

_Click._

** _Your prompt:_ ** _ Webby trying their hardest to prank Lena, but they fail each and every single time. _

"That too."

_Click._

** _Your prompt:_ ** _ In a world where people have their soulmate's name on their body somewhere, Webby and Lena don't have each other's name, but fall in love anyway. _

"Huh."

_A tearful Lena pushed herself away from Webby. "Oh, Webby! I do love thou so, but our love can never be!"_

_"But why, my fairest?"_

_Lena thrust out her arm. "Because you're not my soulmate!" Marked on Lena's feathers was the name Doofus Drake._

_Webby steeled herself, and pulled her sleeve back, revealing the name Dewey Duck. "I don't care about these marks! I do love thee, and I shall alwasdgfashdfvjgdcvbsuy_

Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Immersion ruined. Why those names? Those were terrible ideas!

Shuddering, Webby highlighted and deleted again.

_Click._

** _Your prompt:_ ** _ Lena and Webby haven't kissed yet. Each time Lena sees Webby they think to themselves 'I've gotta do it this time' but they keep being too shy to do anything. One day a friend asks Lena if Webby has ever tried to kiss them and Lena just screams. _

_"So, has Webby ever tried to kiss you?" Violet asked._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" said Lena._

_Click._

** _Your prompt:_ ** _ Lena and Webby making wishes. _

Arglebargle.

_I wish I could write a 10,000 page magnum opus to fully convey how much I love Lena and also that the Library of Alexandria didn't burn down and also also that my feathers were pink_

She paused. One of those was actually doable. She'd have to ask Lena for feather-dyeing tips later.

_Click._

** _Your prompt:_ ** _ Lena is a prince or princess, falling for Webby, the castle gardener who tends to the foliage surrounding Lena's balcony. _

_Princess Lena of the Kingdom of Duckburgiashiretonfieldville gazed longingly across the garden at Ser Webby, the lowly castle gardener. Ser Webby's hands were caked in dirt, and she sweated in the hot sun._

_Princess Lena smiled, and called out "Shsdhbx cjhskfbldh hdsfbvxnmdhj dsggggggggggggg_

Webby gently hit her head on the keyboard over and over again. "Agh. Agh. Agh. Agh."

_Click._

** _Your prompt:_ ** _ Webby having to rescue Lena from a pack of kittens/puppies. _

_Lena thrashed upon the surface of the ocean of fur that made up the Deadly Plane Of Infinite Kittens And/Or Puppies. As she sank below the incredibly cute surface, she thrust a hand out toward the hovering helicopter. "Save yourseeeeelf!" She shouted as she vanished._

_Webby threw off her anti-puppy life vest, growled "Not on my watch!" and dove in._

_Webby swam through the wriggling walls of fur, deafened by yips and meows. Below her was Lena, a kitten latched onto her incredibly comfy sweater, a stray puppy chewing on her sneaker. _

_Just then, from below came a deafening yowl as the mythical Kraken-Cat swam from the depths, her tentacles flying everywhere as the great beast bore down on the two lost girlfriends. Just as her maw opened, her fangs glistening, ready to swallow the two whole_

"Whatcha doin'?" Lena asked over Webby's shoulder.

Webby reflexively shot her hands forward, slamming her laptop shut. "NOTHING!" She screamed, tucking the laptop under her arm, already rising from the chair to sprint from the room and hide in a deep, dark hole for the rest of time.

Lena's hand on hers stopped her suddenly.

Webby turned, slowly, her face beet red. She felt as if her feathers might spontaneously combust at any second.

Lena was smiling, perhaps a bit mischievously, but mostly amused. "Can I see? I promise not to laugh."

Silently, refusing to meet Lena's eyes, Webby handed the laptop over. As Lena opened it, Webby withdrew her head into her shirt, only the crown of her head poking out.

A minute passed.

_This is it. I'm dead. Take me, oblivion, I welcome thee._

Lena's hand wrapped around Webby's shoulder. "Webs, this is super cute!"

Webby slowly poked her head out of her shirt. "R... really?"

To her astonishment, Lena was blushing too. "I had no idea you were writing stuff about me."

"It's not... creepy or anything?"

Lena laughed reassuringly. "Nah! I mean, if we didn't know each other, yeah. But you're my gal! This is actually kinda flattering!" She scratched the back of her head.

Webby wrapped her girlfriend in a bear hug, her embarrassment having suddenly fled the room. "Do you wanna write something together?!"

Lena hugged back. "I'd like that a lot, Pink."

_Click._

** _Your prompt:_ ** _ Webby and Lena in a Mafia AU. _

_Tony "Fingers" Lorenzo trembled before Don Lena Vanderquack, who lounged luxuriously in her throne, her suit immaculate. To her right, the dreaded right hand of the Vanderquack Magic Mafia, Webby Vanderquack, stood silently, fedora askew, polishing her tommy gun. _

_Don Lena smirked. "So, little rat, what assassin is Don Keykong sending after my head?"_

_Lorenzo stammered. "He's sending the Gabaghoul! The masked chef assassin! Don Keykong told him 'Bring me the head of Lena Vanderquack!'"_

_Don Lena crossed her legs, resting her chin in her hand. "And do you know when this Gabaghoul will strike?"_

_Lorenzo suddenly froze. A sneer crossed his face. "Right now, your magic-ness!" With a flash of magic, Lorenzo was on his feet, a blank mask on his face, a pair of cleavers in his hands. He did some flashy moves with the cleavers, like a ninja. "If you can't stand the heat, get outta my kitchen!"_

_Don Lena rose to her feet, Webby taking position next to her. With a flash of magic and gunmetal, the two stood ready to fight a battle for the fate of Duckburg's underworld._

Lena glanced at Webby. "Like it so far?"

Webby nodded, lost in Lena's eyes. "I love it."

**Author's Note:**

> All the prompts in this fic were taken from an actual OTP Prompt Generator, which I've linked below.
> 
> https://prompts.neocities.org/


End file.
